Hikari is mine!
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Tadashi and Kei argue over who gets Hikari, later Tadashi is seen kissing Akira! What is going on? What will happen with Kei and Hikari? Find out here! KeiXHikari HikariXTadashi TadashiXAkira


Me: Im so happy! My first S.A! ^^

Kei: Don't you mean "Essay"?

Me: nooo S.A as in Special A! ^^ With, yours truly, me, and Hikari and Kei!

Hikari: Kei! I will not loose to you!

Kei: loose to me in what?

Hikari: ACTING OUT THIS WONDERFUL STORY! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Kei: yeah, sure. XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Special A. But, its obvious who _I_ own. *smirk*

_Rainbow monkeys! 3_

Hikari walked into the place where her and the others usually meet every morning. She saw Kei working on something. To his right were 3 stacks of paper. She wondered what was going on. She walked over to him and poked his shoulder.

"Good morning Kei-Kun!" gaining his attention, his head shot up at her. He had wrinkles under his eyes, so she guessed that he had been there the whole time. He managed to smile, giving her a quick nod before turning back to his paper work.

"Indeed it is Hikari. Good morning to you too."

"So Kei-Kun, what are you working on?" she asked, going through each sheet.

"Ugh, writing thank you's to people who attended my fathers party. All those your looking at are already done. Im on my last stack."

"HIKARI! MY HOW WONDERFUL IT IS TO SEE YOU!" Hikari looked at the entrance way to see her friend Akira standing there. Akira ran over to hug Hikari when she spotted Kei.

"Kei, stay away from Hikari. Its dangerous being around you." She simply states before giving Hikari a huge bear hug. Kei finished his paper work, and walked over to them. His dark aura was visible by Akira, causing her to back away. Kei grabbed Hikari and pulled her into his chest.

"And what if she doesn't? What if I don't allow her to?" he glared hard at the cook, stroking Hikari's back softly. Hikari was shocked at Kei' s strange behavior. She finally realized the position they were in and socked him in the gut.

"Ow..." he held his stomache, faking his pain. All of a sudden Tadashi made his way in, glaring at Akira. She noticed. 'Is he not feeling good today?' she thought.

"Akira, your not making my food, why?" he asked.

She gulped, Tadashi had never been this strictly forward with her ever.

"Because, I was greeting Hikari."

Tadashi looked over at Hikari, and slowly walked towards her.

"Good morning Hikari, how are you?" asked Tadashi, he took one of his hands and raised it to her face and stroked her hair.

"Um, good how are you Tadashi?"

"Oh good, good." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Akira stood there dumb founded, slowly she turned her head to Kei. His dark auro was even greater than before.

"TADASHI…." Muttered Kei. What happened next ticked Kei off more. Tadashi sat down, and pulled Hikari into his lap. Hikari turned red, she looked up at Tadashi.

"Tadashi, we… we shouldn't be doing this… I mean I've never thought of you like that before… " muttered Hikari, hands trying to gently push herself off Tadashi, but he held her close.

"Why BABE?" he asked, than he smirked.

Suddenly Hikari was pulled off of Tadashi, and into the arms of Kei.

"Hikari is mine, so BACK OFF." He gave off an evil aura, signaling Tadashi to stay back, but only caused him to come closer.

"Says who?" yelled Tadashi.

"Ugh me…" says Hikari, raising her arm.

"Hikari is mine!" Tadashi pulled her to him and kissed her. Her eyes widened, a tear fell from her eye. She pushed him off in time to see Kei walking off, she ran after him.

"Kei, wait! Please wait Kei!" she yelled, she ran faster, grabbing his hand, and forcing him to look at her.

"Hikari?" he asked.

"Kei…" she blushed and tried to think of what to say, "I... um... i ... " He smirked and pulled her into him and swooped down and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. His arms around her waist. They pulled apart, Kei glanced at her, then smirked.

"Don't you ever go to anyone else but me… ill make sure your punished after you do." He hugged her and didn't let her go. She smiled and embraced him back.

Akira looked over at Tadashi, she was confused. Why was he smiling? She walked over to him. He looked at her.

"Hey Akira, like our little act? Its about time those two got together. I just had to do something." he asked, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. She blinked. "Tadashi, your not smart enough to come up with this. So who did?"

"It was supposed to be Jun, but... he and Megumi couldnt be here today." He smiled down at her.

"You didnt even want to fill me in?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Um.. no?"

So this was all an act? How dare he! She glared at him, and he just laughed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed and took out a pan.

"NO! AKIRA, I WAS KIDDING!" He was bracing himself for another beating from the pot, but it never came. He looked at her, she was… laughing, crying? He got up, and walked towards her.

"You ok, Akira?" he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to drop the pan.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, you just actually thought i was going to hit you."She lied. She picked up the pan and jogged away, thinking.

'Tadashi, your such an idiot… you have no idea how much you've hurt me just now… kissing Hikari, my best friend, than saying it was an act, and kissing me… your so confusing…' She was too busy thinking, she accidently cut her hand.

"CRAP!" She dropped the knife and fell to the ground, there was blood dripping from her hand. Suddenly, she was picked up and her hand fell into the sink, another hand turning the faucet on cold. She looked up, it was Tadashi. He smiled. "I'll go get the bandage wrap. Don't move." He left. She found herself deep in thought again.

'Why does Tadashi care so much..' she looked at the door upon hearing his return. He bandaged her hand, and turned off the water.

"um… Arigato Tadashi…"

"Your welcome, now come on." He took her non-injured hand and led her to the others.

"KEI! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" shouted Hikari, shooting a basket.

"Now, now, lets not exaggerate Hikari." He smirked and she turned red, shot the basket and turned her back to him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her backwards into his chest. He smirked, and leaned into her ear, "I won." Her eyes widened as she looked to see that she had missed, for the basket ball was on the other side of the street. She turned red again, knowing that she and Kei had made another bet. She looked at him and he smiled. He wanted his prize now. He took her head and pulled her closer, planting a kiss upon her lips. She "eeped" but he silenced her again. He deepened the kiss than pulled away. She was red and furious. "I have to…. Go to the bathroom now."

"Great idea! I'll come with you!" he said.

"IM GOING ALONE! I have to fix my hair." With that, she left. He followed her anyway.

Me: ^^

Kei&Hikari: …

Tadashi&Akira: …

Me: was it good or not?

Kei: TEN!

Hikari: eight.

Tadashi: TEN!

Akira: …..zero.

Me: ^^ *releases a Tiger on Akira*

Akira: AH! TADASHI! HELP! *runs behind him*

Tadashi: ….Just make it some of your wonderful food.

Akira: To it, I AM ITS WONDERFUL FOOD!

Me: ^^ Bye bye!


End file.
